


My Fiancé

by thesorrowoflizards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, but the mains are all def from the show, or whatever the other serieses are, sorry i wrote this a while ago and i used book characters for extras
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I'm sorrry, M/M, Princess Bride References, Secret Relationship, So much flirting, The best kind of porn, abrupt beginning, also i didn't write the wedding, and flirting, but literally no angst, but then it was porn, c'mon you know he does, cringey old writing, i can't write weddings, idek, idk maybe i'm just a bad writer, idk where this came from, idk why, like it was supposed to be cuddly husbands, magnus and alec are still ridiculously in love, magnus wears panties, porn with feelings!, probably, slightly OOC??, sweet married love, teacher!au, tessa and emma are literally fangirls, tessa/jem/will ot3, the second chapter is actually porn, they're all teachers, this story is so cheesy, wacky spacing, warning i've never read tda so i have no idea what emma's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: Mr. Lightwood has gotten engaged. All of the students are surprised. The other teachers, not so much.(Such creative. Much title. Wow.)





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS LOOK ANOTHER STORY AND IT'S NOT ALL PORN WOW

 

 

“Well,” Mr. Bane laughed, waving his hands animatedly, “I, of course, told him that was ridiculous, but the silly man _picked me up,_ right there in the middle of the sidewalk!”

The students laughed.

Three or four teachers were gathered at the front of the classroom, talking with the students. It was a free period, the end of the school day, and they were all sharing stories of their spring break.

Mr. Lewis had already told them about his band playing at a popular club, Ms. Branwell told them about visiting her cousin, and Mr. Bane was telling them about his mysterious boyfriend (of whom which none of them had ever met, but he mentioned frequently). He was sitting on his desk like a child, long legs crossed.

Mr. Lightwood, the language arts teacher, hadn’t spoken yet.

“So, Mr. Lightwood, what about you?” one of the students piped up.

“Well,” he said, a small smirk twitching on his lips, “I got engaged.” 

The classroom erupted into chaos.

The other three teachers looked shocked, the students were going nuts. Mr. Lightwood had never even mentioned a girlfriend before!

“You got _engaged?”_ Mr. Lewis squealed, throwing his arms around him. “Oh my _god,_ congratulations, Alec!”

“That’s wonderful,” Ms. Branwell said warmly.

“Fantastic,” Mr. Bane said, eyes still wide.

“You’ve never mentioned a girlfriend!” piped up Emma excitedly. (She, as a student, was particularly invested in her teacher’s love lives.)

“Tell us about her!” added her friend.

“Well,” Mr. Lightwood said, and the class (and the other teachers) leaned in closer. “My _fiancé_ is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

A few students cooed.

“What does she look like?” Emma asked, grinning.

“Well- imagine honey-brown skin and the greenest eyes- with just a hint of gold. Imagine well-colored hair and pretty jewelry and a _fantastic_ fashion sense. Imagine someone who shimmers with every step and has the sweetest smile you’ve ever seen. Imagine someone kind and selfless and clever - _that_ is my fiancé.” he said dramatically.

Tessa sighed dreamily, picturing a tall, beautiful woman with hair dye and fashionable clothing. Not what she’d expected for her teacher, but somehow, she sounded perfect for him.

“Wow, you really love her,” someone commented.

“You are _so_ sappy,” another said.

“When did you get so poetic?” Mr. Bane asked playfully (if he sounded a little breathless, no one noticed). Ms. Branwell nodded with him, still smiling.

“I learned from the best,” Mr. Lightwood said, ducking his head to hide his blush.

“So who proposed?” Tessa (a fond student of Mr. Bane’s) asked, eyes shining.

“Uh- I did.”

Several girls (and not a shabby number of guys) squealed.

“Tell us _all_ about it!” Emma demanded, still grinning wildly.

“Please?” Tessa asked.

“You haven’t shared much else yet, Alec,” Ms. Branwell commented, smiling slyly.

Mr. Lewis nodded eagerly. “C’mon, Alec, they don’t even know _anything_ about your… girlfriend. The only reason _I_ know is because-”

“ _That’s_ enough.” Mr. Lightwood interrupted, blushing. One of Tessa’s (boy?)friends wolf-whistled.

“Go on then,” Mr. Bane commented mischievously.

“Okay- uh. Well. Um. My fiancé-”

“Why do you keep calling her _my_ _fiancé?_ You could just say her name.” Will commented.

Mr. Lightwood gave a dopey grin. “Because I like to savor the fact I’m going to marry the love of my life,” he replied.

Mr. Bane smiled, Mr. Lewis cooed, and Ms. Branwell chuckled. Emma sighed happily. Tessa _aaaaww_ ed. Will rolled his eyes but a reluctant smile tugged at his lips.

“I wish _my_ boyfriend was that sweet,” one of the girls whispered.

“Anyway,” he said, clearing his throat, suddenly remembering he was in a room full of people, “Uh, we had dinner at our place. See, uh, I’m might be a terrible cook, but my _fiancé_ isn’t- we had some ‘actual, authentic Indonesian cuisine, not that imitation crap,’” he sounded like he was quoting someone, smiling fondly at the memory, “and it was- very good. I had- this whole plan, y’know, but- then I just- looked over, and- well, I don’t know, I’ve just never seen anyone so gorgeous- I honestly just sort of blurted it out,” he said quickly, blushing. “I fumbled a lot and it was not very romantic but- well, he thought it was endearing. ‘Adorable’ I believe was the word.”

He sounded vaguely grumbly, but also sappily fond.

(Very few noticed the pronoun slip, too entranced by the meaning of his words. The ones who did (such as Jem) had dawning suspicion written all over their faces.)

Tessa and Emma sighed happily again. Half of the class was pretending to gag or chuckling, the other half cooing. Jem narrowed his eyes.

 “Doesn’t matter,” Mr. Bane said loftily, finally uncrossing his legs and jumping off the desk elegantly. “ _My_ boyfriend is still better than your fiancé.”

Mr. Lightwood’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh, really?”

“Mmhmm,” Mr. Bane said, like they were sharing some joke. There was a playful twinkle in his eyes, but he didn’t seem to be kidding.

Mr. Lightwood put his hands on his hips. “I’ve… met your boyfriend,” he said, like the words left a strange taste in his mouth. “My fiancé is prettier.”

“I’d disagree,” Mr. Bane countered easily, “But either way, my boyfriend is _sweeter.”_

“My fiancé is smarter,” Mr. Lightwood said, tilting his head.

“Nu uh,” Mr. Bane said, shaking his head in denial. “My gorgeous man has at least three degrees.”

“Yeah, and my fiancé has two doctorates.” Mr. Lightwood said, unimpressed.

The other teachers were watching this exchange with increasing amusement. The students looked on in concern and bewilderment.

The few that were beginning to catch on had disbelieving smiles tugging at the corner of their lips. Jem tried very hard not to laugh. Tessa elbowed him.

“So?” Mr. Bane asked. “Education do not a genius make.”

“That quote is wrong and you know it.”

“Well, my boyfriend can play the guitar _,_ ” Mr. Bane pointed out. “And doesn’t literally cause a stampede when he tries to play _Mary Had a Little Lamb._ ”

“Ouch, low blow,” Mr. Lightwood said, but he didn’t sound offended. “My fiancé once _literally_ jumped off a cliff for me.”

“Yeah, I was there,” Mr. Bane said with a strange smile, “And bungee-jumping doesn’t count. I went, too, remember?”

Mr. Lightwood chuckled. “So? For someone afraid of heights, it was pretty impressive.”

“Afraid? I’d say _dislikes,_ ” Mr. Bane corrected. “But I suppose you’re not wrong. But I’m telling you, my boyfriend is better.”

More students were catching on, now, although a large chunk of the class remained oblivious to the answer right in front of them.

Mr. Lightwood raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“And prettier.” Mr. Bane added.

“Please,” Mr. Lightwood rolled his eyes, “My fiancé is literally the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Your boyfriend doesn’t even _compare.”_

“Agree to disagree?” Mr. Bane offered.

“You brought it up,” Mr. Lightwood smirked.

“How about you show us a picture or something?” Emma called excitedly. “We can decide!”

Will snickered. Jem who was smothering giggles of his own, put a hand over his mouth.

Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood exchanged a devious smile.

“Oh, there’s no need,” Mr. Lightwood announced.

Ms. Branwell and Mr. Lewis smiled knowingly.

“I mean, my fiancé’s _right here,_ ” Mr. Lightwood continued, motioning to Mr. Bane.

Mr. Bane actually blushed a little. The class erupted into chaos (again).

You see, Mr. Bane was pretty much everyone’s favorite teacher.

He was melodramatic, kind and intelligent. (He also had absolutely _no_ shame. Once he told the class he’d come to school in a full-out Victorian dress, complete with stockings and corset and such, if the entire class passed. And he sure as hell kept his word- and totally rocked the dress. He’d even brought a matching parasol and little hat.)

He was full of funny stories and games, and he kept the history he taught interesting by telling them odd facts and true stories, giving them projects and rewards. He was also the reason many of the class knew completely random trivia about all sorts of historical figures. (He had a large repertoire of knowledge and memorized quotes and facts, often joking that he’d been there, because he was secretly immortal. He wasn’t.)

But despite his fun methods of teaching, he wasn’t a pushover either. Which meant he kept his classes in order. But most of all, everyone knew he was someone you could talk to. Someone you could trust.

And, of course, everyone knew he has a longstanding boyfriend that he was ultra-dedicated to. He was always mentioning something they’d done together or somewhere they were planning to go. It was actually _cute,_ how ridiculously in love he was.

To say that him and Mr. Lightwood were engaged- and had, thereby, been dating this whole time- meant that every story Mr. Bane had told them about his wonderful boyfriend had been about _Mr. Lightwood,_ and it meant that everything Mr. Lightwood had just said about his fiancé- well, no wonder the man was blushing.

“You’re _dating Mr. Bane?_ ” shrieked Tessa.

A good many of the other students had grins splitting their faces. A couple kids looked displeased, grumbling quietly, but were quickly silenced by sharp elbows from all sides.

“Engaged to,” Mr. Lightwood corrected, smiling bashfully.

“They weren’t arguing…” Will whispered, dawning realization and something like exaggerated horror and awe in his voice. “They were flirting…this whole time…”

Mr. Bane had a soft, warm look in his eyes. Combined with the mischievous, amused smile rapidly spreading across his face and his still flushed cheeks, he looked ridiculously _happy,_ human in a way teachers somehow never seem to be to students.

“Wait,” Tessa called out, a smirk beginning to grow on her face, “You picked Mr. Bane up in public?”

“And fell down the stairs after your first date?” added Will, quickly seeing where this was going and grinning. Jem laughed.

Emma gasped. “And that means _you’re_ the one who gave him a hickey the size of Texas!”

The class giggled at this- it was a lightly infamous story, the playfully named ‘Texas hickey’. (And on that, luckily, the principal had never heard.) Mr. Bane had seemed completely unembarrassed and unaffected by the stares, brushing off their questions easily. There were still theories to this day.

 

(“It’s that ex-algebra teacher, Ms. Belcourt!” Emma had insisted. “They used to date, and she’s _totally_ the vampire type!”

Tessa had countered with, “Yeah, but didn’t she get fired for having relations with one of the students? That doesn’t sound like someone Mr. Bane would date.”

“I heard she went to prison,” Jem added.

“Are you three done gossiping about my co-worker’s love life,” Ms. Fray said sternly from behind them, “Or are you going to do your homework in detention?”

“Sorry, Ms. Fray,” Emma said, unabashed. Will grinned sheepishly. Tessa ducked her head.)

 

Mr. Lightwood blushed deeply. Mr. Bane just winked.

They were standing suspiciously closer together.

Mr. Lewis squealed. “Oh, I’m so happy for you two!” His grin was wide and bright.

“You knew!” Emma accused.

“Of course we did,” Ms. Branwell laughed.

“I can’t _believe_ this!” Tessa squealed.

Mr. Lightwood let out a laugh, tugging Mr. Bane- his _fiancé-_ closer and draping an arm around his shoulders. Mr. Bane leaned into the embrace, tilting his head to rest on Mr. Lightwood’s shoulder and giving a bright smile.

“They’re _so fucking adorable.”_ Emma hissed, poking her neighbor.

“Language,” Ms. Branwell reprimanded, but her heart wasn’t in it.

“You should totally kiss!” someone in the back called. Several people began to grin.

“Oh, no-” Mr. Lightwood said, blushing slightly, “I’m not sure…”

Mr. Bane didn’t say anything, just giggling quietly into Mr. Lightwood’s shirt.

It grew into a chant- _kiss! kiss! kiss!_

Mr. Bane lifted his head to look at him, eyes twinkling mischievously.

The bell rang.

“Saved by the bell!” Mr. Lewis laughed.

The class groaned, but began to file out.

Once they were gone (well, most of them), and the other teachers had left for their own classrooms, Mr. Bane gave a little laugh.

“I’ll admit, darling, I wasn’t expecting-”

Mr. Lightwood kissed him.

The history teacher made a surprised little noise before kissing back, smiling into his lips.

When they finally separated, they were both smiling.

“ _Aww,”_ Tessa said from behind them.

Mr. Lightwood jerked back slightly, blinking rapidly. “U-uh-”

“Why are you still here?” Mr. Bane asked, not untangling from their embrace or looking perturbed by her interruption at all.

“Oh, I wasn’t here yesterday,” she said. “I needed to get absent work.”

“Of course,” he said, regretfully extracting himself from Mr. Lightwood’s arms. “I’m sure you can wait a little longer, right, Alexander?”

He winked.

Mr. Lightwood ducked his head, his tiny, genuine smile back. “Uh, yeah, I think I’ll manage,” he said, eyes warm.

Tessa gave them both a big grin.

Mr. Bane rifled through some papers, then handed her a sheet.

“That’s due tomorrow,” he warned her, amusement not dropping from his expression.

She gave a mock salute. “Yes, sir!”

As she turned to leave, she paused.

“You better share the wedding pictures," she called over her shoulder, not looking back.

Then she was gone.

Mr. Bane rolled his eyes, walking back over to his fiancé. “Kids,” he said. “Don’t you just love them?”

Mr. Lightwood smiled, winding his arms around the other’s waist. “Of course,” he said, “But I love you more.”

Mr. Bane chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. “I love you, too,” he murmured against Mr. Lightwood’s lips. “We should probably go home, now.”

“We have papers to grade,” Mr. Lightwood teased. “Assignments to do.”

“Mmm,” Mr. Bane grumbled. “Or you could do me instead. I’m _just_ saying.”

Mr. Lightwood laughed. “We’ll see.”

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec consummate the marriage. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't write the wedding i know  
> i'm sorrY I JUST CAN'T WRITE WEDDINGS

 

 

 

“Should I carry you over the threshold?”

“Alec, we’ve lived here for  _years.”_

“So? Magnus, we’re  _married!”_ he sounded so excited at that last word, overjoyed. He scooped his  _husband_ up, quite literally sweeping him off his feet, and grinned.

“Alec, I- aaaah!” Magnus shrieked, laughing. “Oh my god, Alec, put me  _down-”_

“Nope,” Alec grinned. He was carrying the other man bridal style. Magnus was giggling and clinging to him, legs akimbo in the air.

“Alec,” he giggled, but Alec didn’t let up, instead marching through the doorway and spinning him around, laughing.

“Oh my  _god,_ stop it _,_ Alec, you’re making me dizzy-”

Alec let up, grinning, but still carrying him.

“Put me down,” whined Magnus, but he was smiling.

“Where shall I put you down?” Alec asked mock-thoughtfully. “The floor?” he made as if to drop him. Magnus let out a squeak, clinging to him. Alec grinned.

“Not funny,” Magnus grumbled. (He was  _still_ smiling.)

“Aw, c’mon, you know I wouldn’t actually drop you.”

“How sweet,” Magnus said dryly. “You won’t let me  _fall-"_

“Fell in love, didn’t you?”

“Ah, but you caught me.”

Alec laughed. “We are every cheesy cliché right now, you know that?”

“Wanna make it one more and carry me to the bedroom?” Magnus offered, with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Alec laughed quietly, making towards the bedroom. “As you wish,” he quipped.

“I should’ve known you’d obsessively quote that movie if I showed it to you.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s a sword-fight innuendo here somewhere.”

He kicked open the door striding in.

“ _Now_ will you put me down?” Magnus asked.

Alec gave a fake, heavy sigh. “I suppose,” he said. “But at a price.”

“A price?” Magnus asked amusedly. “I’m pretty sure if I squirmed hard enough-”

“If you want sex tonight you won’t.”

“Alec!”

He raised his eyebrows. Magnus pouted. “Fine. Name your price.”

“A kiss,” Alec said immediately.

Magnus smiled. “Ah,  _that_ I can do.”

He put his arms around Alec’s neck, trusting his  _husband_ to hold him up, and kissed him deeply, eyes closing.

There was a long moment where the minutes seemed to turn to hours of warm happiness and soft lips. Then Alec shifted, still kissing him, to bend down and gently lay Magnus on the bed.

Finally, he pulled away, smiling softly down at Magnus.

Magnus opened his eyes, wide and beautiful, and Alec settled on top of him, one hand cupping his cheek, and kissed him deeply.

Magnus kissed back fiercely, eyes closing, and they let themselves get lost in each other.

Alec’s warm hands went to his hips, sliding up his sides. Magnus closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath.

With a little assistance from Magnus, Alec pulled his shirt off.

Magnus went right back to kissing him, his own fingers skittering under Alec’s shirt and up his torso. Alec smiled into his lips, arching into the touch.

Soon enough, they were both shirtless, kissing languidly. The kiss grew deeper, Alec putting force into it, tongue slipping between Magnus’s lips.

His hands were still clutching at Magnus’s sides, stroking at his skin soothingly. They dipped down, carefully sliding under the waistband of his pants. Magnus shivered happily, but neither of them broke the kiss.

“Hmm,” Alec murmured against his lips, hands curling further down his body to cup his thighs. “Am I going to find anything of unusual size?”

Magnus let out a startled laugh. Alec laughed, too, kissing him again.

Magnus managed to get serious for a moment, before devolving into giggles again, burying his face in Alec’s shoulder, shoulders shaking.

Finally, he managed to collect himself, giving Alec a look full of affection and love before leaning up to kiss him again.

“You are _extraordinary,_ Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus murmured into his lips, still smiling.

Alec snorted. “Don’t- _mm-_ don’t call me that.”

“What?” Magnus asked between kisses, “Mr. Lightwood? No… no teacher roleplay for you?”

Alec gave another quiet laugh, kissing the corner of his lips, then softly along his jawline, trailing down to his neck and collarbone.

“I prefer Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” he said softly, muffled by his warm breath on Magnus’s skin.

Magnus let out a breathless, happy noise that was almost a laugh, tilting his head back to give him easier access.

Alec’s hands moved up, grasping his waistband and pulling it down. He made a frustrated noise into Magnus’s neck as it wouldn’t budge, impeded by his fancy belt.

Magnus laughed quietly, placing his hands on Alec’s and helping him remove the belt.

Once they’d finally removed Magnus’s pants, Alec’s hands curled back to their previous resting place on his inner thighs. Alec let out a breath.

Magnus looked- well, beautiful as always. He was wearing a surprisingly plain pair of panties (and nothing else, of course) which were a silky purple that matched the shirt he had been wearing, a tiny little bow at the center of the waistband.

Hmm. Cute _and_ sexy.

Alec’s hands smoothed over the panties, kissing Magnus’s neck as he caressed Magnus’s cock through the thin material. Magnus shuddered, surging into the touch.

Alec admired the silk of the garment, the way they fit on Magnus, contrasting beautifully with his tan skin and wonderfully accented his long legs.

It also barely covered him, barely obscured _anything._ The outline of his cock was quite obvious, straining and most definitely hard.

Alec smirked, leaning down and kissing down Magnus again, hands rubbing at his thighs as his lips trailed down his neck and lavished his collarbone.

Soon he was bent over, lips closing around one of his nipples. His tongue lapped at the little nub, teeth pulling at it gently. Magnus’s eyes closed, and his lips parted silently.

He moved onto the other nipple, licking and sucking, Magnus trembling under his lips and hands.

Magnus’s hands finally moved from their place on the sides of Alec’s chest, skating down again to finger at Alec’s waistband.

His other hand went to cup Alec’s face, gently guiding him up to kiss him again.

At the same time, he was tugging off Alec’s pants (which were considerably easier to get off than Magnus’s).

His boxers were also quickly removed, Magnus’s fingers delicately curling around his cock.

Alec’s hips stuttered, choking out a moan into Magnus’s lips.

Magnus swallowed the noises he made happily, his hand moving faster.

Alec moaned, pressing closer, rocking his hips into Magnus’s hand. Magnus smiled seductively, kissing him back languidly, not matching Alec’s more frantic pace.

Alec broke away, lips red and swollen, eyes bright. His hands moved, reverently sliding Magnus’s panties down his legs, gently batting Magnus’s hand away.

He sat back, admiring his husband, fingers lightly stroking his thigh still.

Magnus gave him a daring smile. “Get the lube, darling?”

Alec obliged, coating his fingers and pitching the bottle aside. Alec’s hand crept down between his husband’s legs, one cool, lubed finger kissing his rim.

Alec’s fingers gently circled Magnus’s entrance a few times. Magnus let out a low moan.

Alec slipped one finger in.

Magnus gasped, hands fluttering at Alec’s sides like he wasn’t sure what to hold onto.

Alec pumped the finger in and out of him, bending to nibble and suck at Magnus’s collarbone. His tongue darted out and lapped at the marks he left.

“ _Oh-_ you- you feel…” Magnus moaned, throwing his head back.

Alec smiled against his skin, trailing a few light kisses up to nuzzle at his neck, then up further.

“Feel what, _darling?”_ he murmured teasingly by his ear, nipping playfully at the lobe. He punctuated the teasing endearment with a sharp curl of his finger.

Just seeing how _responsive_ Magnus was- Alec’s cock was already hard. (It didn’t take much from Magnus, really- the man was such a turn-on all by himself.)

Magnus gave a small cry, shuddering, and tilted his head to meet Alec’s gaze.

“Amazing,” he breathed, blinking up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

Alec’s lips curled, and he gently pressed another finger past his rim. His other hand gripped his hip loosely, fingers rubbing soothingly at the skin in an even, measured rhythm.

Magnus’s eyes fluttered shut, head tilting back, back arching on the mattress. His cock was hard and leaking, his whole body shuddering.

Alec’s finger sank all the way in, and he grinned down at Magnus before _moving,_ thrusting his fingers in and out, curling and scissoring them, stretching him.

Magnus shuddered, small moans and gasps bursting from his lips. “A- _Alexander-”_

Alec leant down the best he could, still twisting his fingers inside his husband, kissing lightly over the marks he’d already left.

“I thought it was…” Alec jabbed his fingers at his prostate to punctuate his point, “- _Mr. Lightwood-Bane,_ hmm?”

“Can you just- _oh-_ fuck me already, _please_ ,” Magnus moaned, trying to press his hips to Alec’s hand, fingers skittering helplessly at his sides.

Alec pulled back to give him a smirk, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t know,” he said innocently, “Can I?”

Magnus let out a groan. “ _Oh-_ I can’t _believe_ you just made that joke-”

Alec let his head fall back onto Magnus’s chest, laughing softly. “Are you going to be polite?” he asked amusedly. “Ask nicely?”

Magnus shot him a look, but his gaze was quickly torn away when Alec twisted his fingers again, _hard,_ then slipped another in. He was looser, so it didn’t hurt, but _fuck,_ it felt good _…_

Another loud moan was ripped from Magnus’s throat.

“Ple _ase,_ Alec,” Magnus moaned, eyes on the ceiling.

“Are you on a first name basis with all the teachers?” Alec asked, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

Magnus lolled his head forward, unimpressed. “Yes,” he deadpanned. “Literally all of them.”

Alec laughed, leaning up to kiss him properly, on the lips. “Fair enough,” he said, and he gave one last thrust of his fingers (Magnus couldn’t help the small cry he let out, but it only earned him a soothing hand on his side and a smile) before withdrawing, making sure to slowly drag against his slick walls.

Magnus shivered. Alec’s hands- both of them this time- skated up his sides, his lips warm on Magnus’s. They came to a stop on either side of his chest, and he pulled back just enough to say quietly into the tiny space between them, “You ready, Magnus?”

He said it sweetly, with care clear in every movement of his hands.

Magnus gave him an equally lovestruck smile, nodding. “I love you, Alec.”

“I love you, too,” Alec said quietly, smile not leaving his lips. He kissed him again, short but meaningful, before moving back down his body.

His hands gently cupped Magnus’s thighs, parting his trembling legs. His cock was at attention, dripping pre-cum. His hole was slick and clenching around nothing.

Alec rubbed a thumb over his entrance, teasing him. Magnus made a strangled noise somewhere between pleasure and frustration.

Alec let out a soft laugh and crawled up his body again, giving him a quick chaste kiss and lowering his body, settling over Magnus, his arms winding warmly around him.

Alec pulled his hips back and lined his long, thick length up to Magnus’s hole. Magnus’s hands clutched at the sheets.

Alec pushed in.

Magnus threw his head back again, quivering. “O- _oh…”_

It felt like absolute _heaven-_ Alec on top of him, arms around him, warm and looking down with such _love_ and _want,_ his cock pressing inside him, hot and thick and stretching- even three fingers hadn’t been enough to fully prepare him, and the slight burn was _delicious._

Alec let out a moan, hips stuttering as he pushed in further, the gorgeous heat of his husband’s body slowly swallowing him up, clenching around his cock like a silk vice.

“A-Alexander,” Magnus moaned, fingers digging into the sheets, “Please… _move…”_

Alec let out a shaky laugh, but he pressed a warm kiss to Magnus’s neck and pulling him closer, then bucked his hips forward, bottoming out all at once.

Magnus cried out, his whole body jerking beneath Alec.

Alec held their position for a long moment, holding his trembling husband close, pressed deep inside him. Magnus buried his face in Alec’s shoulder, letting out a gasping whimper as Alec finally began to move again.

Magnus’s arms went to wind around his waist, fingers scratching at his back.

Alec rocked his hips, beginning to pepper Magnus’s face with kisses. He made pleasured little noises with every sharp roll of Alec’s hips, muffled by his lips pressed against Alec’s skin.

“C- _c’mon,_ Alec-” he panted into Alec’s neck. “F- _fuck me.”_

Alec pressed him to the mattress, seductively rolling his whole body on Magnus’s, rubbing their chests together, giving Magnus’s cock a slight, delicious friction- but it wasn’t _enough._

Alec gave him a hard, deep kiss, biting at his lower lip and then licking into his mouth.

Then, without breaking the kiss, he pulled almost all the way out, so just the head of his cock was still inside Magnus. He whimpered slightly at the loss of his tight, hot entrance, but kept at it, unwilling to stop.

Magnus’s eyes flew open, and his lips stilled in the kiss as a strangled moan fell from them- but Alec kept going, keeping the kiss warm and dirty.

Alec rolled his hips forward, fast and deep and _addictive,_ slamming all the way inside him, hitting his sweet spot dead on, setting a pace that was hard and dirty and absolutely _wonderful._

Magnus _keened,_ shaking in his arms and bucking his hips into Alec’s thrusts madly. “ _Oh,_ A-Alec, Alec, _please,_ you- you feel so fucking good- _ah-_ harder, harder- _nngh…”_

Alec moaned, pounding into the beautiful man below him, the movements of his hips long and sure even as his arms trembled with the effort of holding back his orgasm.

Everything about Magnus felt good, burning and swirling through Alec, ravaging his senses.

One of Alec’s hands slid down his body, before reaching Magnus’s hip, curling around his thigh to lightly touch the base of his dick.

Magnus whimpered as Alec’s hand crept up, curling around his erection.

Alec began to pump his cock in time with his thrusts, lips finding Magnus’s neck again as he fucked him harder and harder.

Magnus moaned louder, taking everything Alec gave, letting Alec fuck him hard and good… and giving it back in equal fervor, bucking his hips into Alec’s and clenching around him, hands caressing his skin. Tears sparked at his eyes, his throat was sore from moaning, but he felt so good it didn’t even matter.

Alec gave a loud, grunting moan, shoving his hips _hard_ into Magnus’s prostate, biting down on his skin. (It wasn’t enough to break the skin or really hurt, but enough to give the perfect, heady mix of pain and pleasure.)

Magnus _screamed,_ spasming in his arms, clutching Alec impossibly closer.

Pleasure burned in his veins, sparkling vividly in his muscles, crashing over his whole body in waves, liquefying his bones.

He was absolutely incoherent, stuttering moans and whimpers of what sounded like praise and Alec’s name, a few mangled _more_ -s ripping from his lips.

The tight, overwhelming heat of Magnus’s hole clenching tighter than ever around him as he came almost made Alec come right there- but instead, he continued to thrust, albeit gentler as Magnus was bound to be overstimulated.

“You’re so good for me, love,” he murmured into his neck, releasing his cock but continuing to fuck him. “Do you want me to stop?”

Magnus shook his head wildly, trembling, a few pleasured tears leaking down his face.

Alec could feel his balls tighten as he fucked his beautiful husband. He was _so_ close.

He gave one last buck of his hips, letting out a long, whimpering moan, then emptied himself inside his husband, rotating his hips to ride the aftershocks.

Magnus gave a whimpering cry at the cum pumping into him, still sensitive from the good fucking he’d received.

Alec kissed him sweetly, pulling out as carefully as possible.

“ _Oh…_ ” Magnus sighed, letting his eyelashes flutter at the feeling of Alec’s cum dripping out of his hole.

Alec retrieved a damp cloth from the tableside, cleaning them off gently. He made quick work of it, soon tossing it aside to turn off the lamp and pull Magnus into an embrace.

“I love you so much,” he said quietly, hugging him close.

Magnus laughed, equally soft, and hugged him back. “I love you, too,” he answered. “Now, come to bed, darling.”

Alec kissed the corner of his lips. “We’re in bed,” he pointed out.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “C’mon, _Mr. Lightwood-Bane._ Post-coital cuddling time.”

Alec grinned, half-tackling him to the bed and pinning him down. Magnus giggled as Alec nuzzled against his neck, warm breath washing over the several hickeys there.

Magnus leant up, dragging Alec down and flipping him to the side. He curled into his side, head resting on his chest.

“Much better,” he hummed. “You’re a great pillow.”

Alec chuckled, one arm winding around him and pulling him closer. He dropped a kiss to his husband’s forehead, and pulled the comforter over them both.

“We should probably get to sleep.”

“Papers to grade in the morning? Assignments to do?” Magnus teased.

“No,” Alec said dryly, “People to do in the morning. _You_ to do, to be specific.”

Magnus let out a startled laugh, curling closer to him. “Sounds like a plan,” he said breathlessly.

“Goodnight, Magnus.” Alec said firmly, but they could both hear the smile in his voice.

“Goodnight, darling.” Magnus said fondly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might do more of this??? idk. for now it's finished

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, you have no idea how weird it as to call them 'Mr. Bane' and 'Mr. Lightwood' instead of 'Magnus' and 'Alec'. But I managed.


End file.
